Wilbur
Wilbur is an town in Lincoln County, Washington. History Just prior to the construction of the Central Washington Railroad line in 1889, no towns existed west of Davenport in Lincoln County. One place along the line, "Wild Goose Bill's Ranch", run by Samuel Wilbur Condin, was assigned a post office by the Federal government. Condon (also seen as Condit or Conden) was 62 years old and known throughout the region as Wild Goose Bill when he and another man shot each other to death on Jan. 21, 1895. Condon platted the town that bears his middle name "Wilbur," though he didn't have anything to do with the naming. Goosetown was a consideration, until the blacksmith's wife complained that she would never live in a place with such a silly name. Instead, the name Wilbur was chosen by townsite surveyors. It had been located on the stage line between Davenport and the Mines in northern Washington and with the speculation of the railroad arriving soon seemed a likely place for a town. The town grew in earnest and was platted in April 1889 by Condin. With the arrival of the railroad later that year, Wilbur's growth increased rapidly with the establishment of bigger hotels, a bank, a lumber mill and countless other businesses. After several failed attempts to incorporate in 1889, Wilbur was officially incorporated on August 11, 1890. The boom had slowed by 1891 and came to a halt with the Panic of 1893. A fire in October of 1891 caused damage to the town, killing 4. Wilbur was brought out of the hard times of the 1890s during a record wheat harvest in 1897 which brought over $1,000,000 to circulation in the town. The construction of a road to Republic then a flourishing mining camp in what was to become Ferry County was expected to increase traffic to Wilbur, but the expected benefit never materialized. After a fire July 5, 1901 destroyed several city blocks, causing $155,000 in damage ($3.9 million in 2017 dollars), a water works was established in 1903. Wilbur was electrically lighted in October 1903 by the Wilbur Electric Company. Wilbur has gained news coverage in July 2007 as a result of crop circles found roughly 10 miles north of town, just off of Highway 2. The origin of these depressions in the wheat crop of local farmer Jim Llewellyn is unknown, and the phenomenon was covered by new stations as well as newspapers. More crop circles were discovered in August 2009. On July 31, 2012, crop circles appeared for the third time in wheat fields near the town. Geography Wilbur is situated in an oblong basin with Goose Creek, also named for Wild Goose Bill, running through the center of the town, and abrupt, basaltic cliffs, not of very great elevation, on the north and south. At one time this spot was, evidently, a lake. During the construction of U.S. Route 2, the course of Goose Creek was altered, moving its flow southward as it flows to the west, part of the Wilson Creek watershed. Hesseltine is located northwest while Sherman is to the northeast. Creston is east and Odessa is south. Almira is west. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 1.37 square miles (3.55 km2), all of it land. Wilbur is located at 47°45′24″N 118°42′23″W (47.756616, -118.706282). Climate Wilbur has a semi-arid climate (BSk) closely bordering a humid continental climate (Dsb), according to the Köppen climate classification system. Category:Lincoln County Category:Cities & Towns Category:Washington State Wiki